25 Minutes
by Shikon
Summary: One declare his love but finds that he is too late... rr plz! flames are fun to play with! Must read storie 1st before reading reviews of other pple!
1. 25 Minutes

**__**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Song: 25 Minutes by Michael Learns to Rock. Characters present: ??? and ???

**__**

25 Minutes Too Late

__

After some time, I've finally made up my mind

She is the girl and I really want to make her mine

I'm searching everywhere to find her again

To tell her I love her

And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done

There he was, deep in thought about the past events; Naraku was defeated, he and his friends were saved, and the Shikon no Tama was once and for all just a myth but… his emotions, his feelings…they wouldn't let him be and he couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to see her; his feelings for her couldn't shut up. His heart longs for her, longed for her love, longed for her to be with him forever and a day! "That's it! I've made my final decision!" he exclaimed surprising those around him as he stormed away from the old home.

__

I find her standing in front of the church

The only place in town where I didn't search

She looks so happy in her wedding dress

But she's crying while she's saying this:

He searched high and low, in and out of towns and not stopping until he found his love. Her voice, her touch, her scent…they wouldn't leave him until he found her and she was his. But…when he came across a church to admire the happy couple getting married…his hopes turned to ashes… There, at the top of stairs… was his one and only with another. Their eyes met, both held sadness, and then… the bride, his now former lover spoke…while crying…

__

Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is

Twenty five minutes too late

Though you traveled so far, boy, I'm sorry you are

Twenty five minutes too late

She said, "I'm sorry…I couldn't wait for you to change…I tried but I couldn't much longer." In other words, she couldn't wait for him to realize how much he meant to her, how she meant to him, how much she'd been hurt by him. Her new husband felt sorry for the two, but he knew that his bride moved on. They knew they had their chances but everytime, they blew it. Forcing himself to accept his losses…he gave the newly weds his blessing and began his journey home.

__

Against the wind, I'm going home again

Wishing me back, to the time when we were more than friends

But still I see her in front of the church

The only place in town were I didn't search

She looked so happy in her wedding dress

But she cried while she saying this:

He was too late…too late to declare his love for her! He could have found her easily if only he had some help but this was something he had to do on his own. His only wish now…was to be back right after Naraku's death, when he had his chance to announce his love in front of everyone. But he couldn't…Her words…they rang through his head. She couldn't wait…she couldn't wait… "Damnit all to hell!" he exclaimed in agony. "If only I realized sooner! This wasn't suppose to happen!"

__

Boy I've missed your kisses, all the time but this is

Twenty five minutes too late

Though you traveled so far, boy, I'm sorry you are

Twenty five minutes too late

Her words echoed in his ears as he walked the streets on his way home. His mind, body, and soul ached… ached from losing what he most cherished, what gave him the will to fight on, to be at his best. Now she was gone…Gone for good, gone forever… His love…his one and only… 'If only time went backwards to the days I had my chance with you…' he thought desperately. '

__

Out in the streets

Places were hungry hearts have nothing to eat

Inside my head

Still I can hear the words she said (Hear the words she…)

"Miroku, did you find Sango?" Kagome asked as she spotted him returning from a journey and saw the hurt in his eyes before he even looked at her in the eyes. "Miroku?" He looked up, did his best to give her a carefree smile before passing out. "Miroku!" InuYasha caught him before he met the ground and helped Kagome put him into a futon in a room.

__

Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is

Twenty five minutes too late

Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are

Twenty five minutes too late

Miroku woke to find himself in a room and with InuYasha sitting beside him. "Finally awake are you? What happened? You look like you've gone to hell and back," InuYasha stated after asking his questions. "Did you finally find Sango?"

Miroku smirked as he sat up and nodded. "Yes, I found her," he answered. "I found her married to another." As he said this, his heart ached. As much as he tried to erase her voice, her words, her very existents from his mind…he couldn't. "It's over between us…" he said as her words echoed and caused more pain.

__

Boy I've missed your kisses (I missed your kisses) all the time but this is (all the time)

Twenty five minutes too late (It's too late)

Though you traveled so far (you traveled so far) boy I'm sorry you are

Twenty five minutes too late

"It's finally over between us…" Miroku whispered. 'But I…I can still hear her…I can still see her…'

__

I still hear her say…

Her words…Sango's words were killing Miroku inside out as they rang through his mind… Without a word, InuYasha left him; he needed to be alone. "Thanks…" Miroku whispered to him. InuYasha looked back at him and nodded as he left, telling him not to take the easy way out of his problems. He still had his friends around.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Very misleading, isn't it? It's mean, I know. If someone else has already used this song for something else, I'M SORRY!! I didn't mean to plagiarize and whatnot!! I didn't know!! But Plz R/R newayz!! Thnx a whole bunch!!


	2. Broken Vow

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything!  Nothing at all, I'm innocent I tell you!  Innocent!  Well, since that is out in the open…Have "fun" reading my story!  Plz, wid cherry/sugar/bonbon on top of yer sundae, send a review!  Thank you very! Song is by Josh Groban called Broken Vow

**_Broken Vow_**

It's been a month since Miroku last saw Sango, a month since her wedding.  Even if he did try to bury the happy memories of her, Miroku couldn't help wondering…who was the man that had the ability to make Sango happy?  He wanted to know.  What was it about him seemed so "perfect" for her?  Miroku told his friends, whom were now technically married to each other by now, that he was going to visit his former love.  Even if it was against their wishes and hers.  "I'll be gone for a few," he said to them.  "See you all later."  They knew that they couldn't stop Miroku, so they let him go.  Kagome gave him a small sack of food to take on his journey and then left them.

_Tell me his name, I want to know_

_The way he looks and where you go_

_I need to see his face, I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end_

In three days, Miroku came to the church he saw Sango with her new love and was surprised to see her sitting at the summit of the stairs.  Sango looked like she had been waiting for him for the past month.  They smiled at each other, trying to hide the hurt they caused each other in the past and in the present.  "Have you been waiting long, Sango?  I'm sorry," Miroku apologized.  Sango waved it off making an excuse saying, "It's all right.  Koaru have given me word that you would be coming anyway and told me to have a talk with you."  He pondered the name, _Koaru…I do hope he's treating you right._  He asked where he was and she answered that he is at home and asked, "Would you like to meet him?"  He nodded and followed her to where she now lived.  In a mansion of great wealth, it seemed.  She was now the wife to the young warlord they had met when looking for Shikon Jewels, it seemed.

_Tell me again, I want to hear_

_Who broke my faith in all these years_

_Who lays with you at night while I'm here all alone_

_Remembering when I was your own_

The young warlord greeted Miroku with curtsey and kept his courteous detachment from Miroku and Sango while they had their conversation.  Sango and Miroku headed towards the courtyard where no one was to disturb them and tried to hold onto some conversation.  Sango commented that he seemed quieter than usual, calmer than when they were, as Kagome put it, an item.  "Forgive me, I pushed you away after we defeated Naraku and am causing nothing but additional trouble for you," Miroku apologized.  "I…"  Sango could do nothing but agree to him without words.  They were both at fault; they did love each other, still do even if one was married to another.  "I suppose it's too late for us…"

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

_I let you go, now that I've found a way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

An awkward silence came between them, then an awkward question was asked by Sango.  Foolish, but still an honestly, curious question.  "Are you…married now?"  Miroku shook his head.  "Why not?"  "Because the only one I wanted to marry is gone," he answered.  Sango apologized.  "It was my choice to let her go," Miroku continued.  "Only to keep asking myself why I did that days later."  Sango turned away ashamed of what she did to him.  "May you tell me something?" Miroku asked.  She nodded and allowed him to tell him what he wanted to know.

_Tell me the words I never said_

_Show me the tears you never shed_

_Give me the touch, the ones you promised to be mine_

_Or has it vanished for all time?_

"You ask for nothing much," Sango answered and told him what he wanted to know.  Miroku had prepared himself for the worst as she gave him want he wanted.  She said, and pointed it out to him that not once did he ever tell her, and be true to his words, that he loved her.  All she knew was that he had feelings for her and rarely showed it in public, except in the incident in the village of women and with the catfish-demon.  "I know you had your reasons…but I was deeply wounded by your actions.  Even if we were saving others and protecting Kagome-chan."

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_Why do I keep asking why?_

_I let you go, now that I've found a way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

One of Sango's servants came to them and announced that dinner would be ready soon and asked if Miroku would be staying for the night.  Even if the servant was a pretty maid, Miroku showed no interest in her and kept his eyes on Sango as she faced him and asked if he would be staying for the night.  Miroku politely declined.  He knew exactly what they did wrong.  Sango couldn't trust her heart while he couldn't voice out his feelings for her.  "I should be going anyway now," he said and bit Sango and her new family good health.  Sango led him to the gates and watched him go.  But before he left her range of sight, he turned and waved to her as a friend would.  She waved back and he was gone.  "Sayonara…Miroku…"

Miroku should have stayed.  His body was beginning to react to the way his heart felt.  Stress was beginning to overcome him and as he staggered towards an unknown location before passing out again…

_I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I and then I realize_

_There's more to love then bitterness and lies_

_More than a broken vow_

_I close my eyes_

"You really need to stop collapsing, Miroku," an annoyed voice spoke up catching Miroku as he collapsed into the owner of the voice.  Miroku chuckled weakling, apologizing to InuYasha for being a nuisance to him and Kagome.  "Well…Kagome doesn't really _care_ if you are a burden to her as long as you're okay," he said to him.  "Come on…you look like hell…again.  Let's get you home."  Kirara came by and waited for the two men to climb on.  Her mistress had stop fighting, Kirara had accepted Sango's choice of living a peaceful life.  In silence, they ascended to the sky and descended to where Kagome was patiently.  Night had fallen, and Kagome was most likely fast asleep by now.  "You should eat first before getting to bed," InuYasha advised but Miroku declined and assured that he would eat in the morning.  "Fine.  Have it your way.  Night."

_I'd give away my soul to hold you once again._

_And never let those moments end…_

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_Now that I know, I'm asking why_

_I let you go, now that I've found a way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow…_

~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@

Shikon:  Can you believe it?!  I wrote another chappie for **_25 minutes_**!!  Isn't that amazing?!

Miroku:  …I lost my beloved Sango!  How could you say that it's amazing?!

Shikon:  …have you ever been hurt in the anime or manga or both, Miro-kun?

Miroku:  (thinks for a moment)  Yes!  Physically and emotionally!

Shikon:  When?

Miroku:  Go to _InuYashaworld.com_ for the anime info then go to _InuYasha: Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi_ for the manga…

Shikon:  What was the name of the lord guy that was in love with Sango that one show…?

Miroku:  HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!  I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT MORON!

Shikon:  Geez…pull an InuYasha why don't you…I'm sure there are many more girls that would love to be yours, Miro-kun

Miroku: …I'm sorry but…NO ONE CAN REPLACE MY SANGO!!

Shikon:  (backs away cautiously) Take a chill pill, Miroku, and sleep this off while I ask our beloved readers to review.  (To readers:)  May you please send your review to us?  We'd like to hear from you all, don't we, Miroku?

Miroku:  Sango…Sango…Sango!! Come back to me, my beloved Sango!!  Marry me instead!! (weeps in a corner)

Shikon:  Uh…yeah… -_-;;  Ja ne, mina!!


	3. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: Miroku/Sango belong to Inuyasha's Rumiko Takahashi! And Friend or Foe belongs to TaTu. This is an AU…takes place in the future, yes? Understand? Goodie! Read on…

_**Friend or Foe ofLove?**_

-Shikon

_Is it too late?  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared_

Centuries since their past selves missed their chance at true happiness, Sango and Miroku were now walking pass each other, not remembering anything of their love for each other in the Feudal Era. Only knowing that they were best of friends since they were children, the past was not interfering with their lives or their work until they had to and began to have déjà vu.

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe_

They were each other's lovers but not held to each other by any other means other than to sleep with each other and satisfy their sexual cravings. In a world were true love was myth and nothing was pure any more, all they saw was an escape from the world inside each other under the covers of their own personal realm.

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So are you friend or foe  
'Cause I used to know_

It was one of those nights that they "needed" each other to satisfy their desires, but something was different when they did it. Something happened that neither of them expected it would happen. They were "just friends" who shouldn't have expected anything from each other.

_The promises  
Hollow concessions  
And innocent  
Show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there?_

Miroku awoke in his bed, alone and naked. Nothing of Sango remained in his room, not even her car or forgotten lingerie. Sango was gone…no where to be found except on his cell phone.  
"Sango?" he called out in a whisper at first as he picked his cell and called her.

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe?_

Sango answered her phone and did her best to sound calm and collected despite having cried since she got home soon after they had their night. "Sango, is something wrong?" Miroku asked and denied anything amiss. "Sango…"  
"I have to go," she told him abruptly and hung up.

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know_

Left confused, Miroku could do nothing but wait for Sango to open up to him and tell him what was wrong. He checked his belongings and found what was amiss. A small note with Sango's name, not in Sango's writing, saying that she was to be married to someone in large print on the present day and underneath in Sango's writing but smaller print was the phrase, "I love you, Miroku."

_Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared_

Memories of a distant past began to flash through Miroku's mind and he raced to get dressed and into his car, driving as fast as he could legally, to Sango's home where her little brother, Kohaku, told him exactly where to find her. He was not losing Sango a second lifetime; he refused to live without Sango again. If not with body language, then with words.

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

Sango knew that Miroku wouldn't wait up early enough realize his feelings for her. She was all right with being found out too late, but still, this would be the second time that Miroku didn't say what he truly thought of her and that he would be too late. He had left her all alone in the palace with the emperor that she still called "Snotty-Nose" long after they were wed. Would this lifetime be any different?

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So are you friend or foe  
'Cause I used to know_

Before the priest could lay down the last of the wedding vows, Miroku burst into the church and stopped the wedding, stealing the bride. "I will no longer be satisfied with just being your friend and I won't be your foe, Sango," Miroku told her as a matter of fact. "I do hope it's not too late, this time." Sango blushed and shook her head, telling him he was right on time.

* * *

Shikon: Chapter…THREE! **BUT** it's takes place in the FUTURE (Ahs and Ohs) since the first two took place in the PAST….no Kag/Inu in this chapter. OKAY! This story is "officially" OVER! I feel like rewriting this to try and make it better... 


End file.
